Four Leaf Clover
by boshrocks
Summary: The relationship between Bec and Edge is progressing far too slowly for new recruit Clover's liking. She decides to do something about it. not a mary-sue
1. Chapter 1

Clover glanced around at the party going on behind her. It was Bec's birthday and the party was in full swing. Right now, however, they were playing a romantic slow song and things inside were getting a little too mushy for single Clover.

Besides, her fairly recent scars were aching from all the dancing and she knew they'd start bleeding again if she didn't give them a rest.

Clover gazed back out to sea and sighed. She tucked a stray lock of her long vibrant red hair out of her face and heard a very disgruntled groan coming from the doors of the academy behind her. A moment later Bec stormed out and sat down against the rail beside Clover.

"What's the matter, birthday girl?"

"Nothing Clovy." Clover tried not to smirk as she counted to five; the usual delay period between denial and let-loose rant mode. "Why won't Edge get his act together?"

"Still hasn't asked you, has he?"

"The Valentine's Dance is in less than a week, what is his problem?"

"Don't even start. You know Edge, he's a guy and let's face it he shares a fair amount with the cavemen. Besides didn't I see you getting rather close to him just now?"

"I've been dropping hints like a cow drops dung, but he's still not getting it. What you saw was me flirting as though my life depended on it and him being his usual stony-faced self and ignoring me." Bec pouted.

"Well he told me he's crazy about you. Maybe he hasn't got the guts to do anything about it."

"Please, this is Edge we're talking about. He's the only one in the house who has the guts to eat the mouldy stuff in the back of the fridge when we clean it out." Bec stood up and leant over the banister too.

"That is a fair point, but there are many kinds of bravery just as there are many types of love."

"Explain please."

"Just as there's the friendship kind of love as opposed to love-love, there's the kind of bravery it takes to skydive or-"

"Surf with a shark?" Bec put in.

Clover grinned. "Exactly. As opposed to the courage it takes to defy your parents or ask the girl you like out for a cup of coffee or to a movie. Edge may have the former version in spades but the other type may need a little nurturing. I could talk to him if you like."

"It might help. How come you're so wise?"

"I grew up in California; this stuff's their national hobby. Besides I'm of Irish birth so wisdom is inbred. And that's not the only thing that's inbred."

Bec laughed. "Thanks Clovy. I needed this."

"I know. I'll have a talk with Edge tomorrow and I'll get him to ask you to the dance."

"You're a gem."

"I know."

Again Bec laughed. "There's no need to get all arrogant about it."

"It's true, isn't it? Well then."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Who you going to the dance with?"

Clover looked down. "No one. But I figure I don't need to go with anyone, if I'm even going to it. I don't buy into all that valentines crap."

"Yeah you do. You got a little misty-eyed over that valentine that arrived for you today."

"I did no such thing." Clover protested.

"Who was it from anyway? You never said."

"My brothers always send me one. They feel sorry for me 'cos I've been single since birth and they're all married now. Not that I need anyone to feel sorry for me."

"Come on you must want some sympathy sometimes?"

"I was raised by six older brothers; and although I do love all of them they weren't exactly big on the whole sympathy thing. Its no wonder I'm such a tomboy."

Bec looked at her closely and felt her eye wandering to where she knew the shark's teeth marks were on Clover's body. Clover saw the look. "So you don't get scared?"

"Scared? I'm scared for my life every time I go surfing, just in case a shark gets through the netting and comes after me again. Every time a wave breaks against my body I think I can feel the shark's teeth again. I just don't show it."

"But your surfing suffered from it, right?"

"Why do you think they sent me here? It's like Anna; after that kite-surfing accident she lost her confidence and Solar Blue pushed her into surfing. I was afraid of the water."

"What are you guys doing out here? Come on, this is a party and we need our guest of honour." Fly said coming out and pulling them both towards the now more upbeat party.

"Hey, Clovy, if it makes you feel any better, Ben's got a mammoth crush on you; you could take him to the dance." Bec said, stifling a laugh.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'd rather take myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why haven't you asked Bec out yet?"

"You really don't beat about the bush do you Clover?"

"More chance of finding the bush fire. Why haven't you asked her to the dance? You can't just assume she's going with you."

"Can't I?"

Ahead of them the gang laughed as they walked to school. Clover, on her skateboard, and Edge had hung back and Clover was seizing the opportunity to have words with the caveman.

"No. A girl likes to be asked."

"Who asked you to the dance then?"

"Nobody, and why does this keep coming up today?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the girls have asked me who I'm going with and it's really starting to bug me." they continued in silence for a moment. "Hey wait a minute, you're not getting off that easy. You like Bec more than a little. She, for some inexplicable reason that is totally unknown to me, likes you. Everyone can see it. Why can't you? What's keeping you back?"

"Everyone knows?"

"Oh please, the romance in the academy is far too blatantly obvious. I'm surprised Deb and Simmo haven't worked it out yet."

"Huh?"

"You really are oblivious. Heath and Fly have been making eyes at each other since she lost her tooth at the trials. Matt's totally in love with Perri while she claims there's nothing between them although we all know that isn't true. Anna has a thing for Joe and he majorly digs her sexy accent. And you and Bec can deny it all you like but there's a connexion between you. I honestly think there's something in those Powerade's we're forced to drink because even Simmo's getting the love-bug."

"Simmo? I doubt it?"

"Haven't you noticed how he catches himself looking at Deb and then gets all embarrassed?"

"Yeah, I guess. What should I do about Bec?"

"You should take the first step. Ask her to the dance. That's not so hard is it?"

"No." Edge said hesitantly.

"You like Bec, don't you? You want to make her happy, you want to make her smile, right?"

"Yeah, but I always say the wrong thing."

"I can help you with that."

"How?"

"I'm a girl aren't I? I know what girls like to hear."

"Well, what should I say then?"

"The first lesson in getting into a girl's heart is compliments. Instead of just looking and admiring her from afar, for god's sake tell her. Trust me, an out-of-the-blue compliment can make a girl's day. You're always staring at her in her bikini. This afternoon why don't you tell her how great she looks in it? Just say that you like that bikini on her."

"Right. Compliment her. Anything else?"

"You can help her with little things. Carry her bag home from school, like Heath does for Fly. Get her board for her before going surfing. Offer to rub sun lotion onto her back. Offer to dish up food at dinner rather than serving yourself first. Try to think of her feelings before your own."

"I'll try."

"Good. Next lesson when you want it." Clover clapped him on the back as they turned into the school.

Clover watched Edge carefully for the next few days leading up to the Dance and, when she saw no discernable change in his behaviour towards Bec despite Clover's almost constant urging, decided to find a way to get through to him.

"Bec, hold up a second." Clover stopped her in the doorway to Perri and Bec's room.

"Hey," there was definitely a note of gloom in Bec's voice. "You did talk to Edge right?"

"Yeah, but nothing's changed. I practically ordered him to ask you to the dance. Has he?"

"Nope. What am I going to do?"

"You could always ask him. It's not very romantic though, and knowing him he'll take it as an insult against his manhood. Or…"

"Hm, I sniff a plan."

"Not really a plan. A scheme maybe."

"Dinner time guys!"

"That's Jilly. Okay, listen up."

A few minutes later they joined the rest downstairs. Clover seemed exceptionally happy. So much so that Fly asked what she was smoking.

"I just have some news."

"Oh really? Well come on then, spill." Perri urged.

"For the first time in my life I have a date for the Dance." Clover almost squeaked, her voice rising to pitches usually only heard by dogs and dolphins. Bec was thoroughly impressed with her performance.

Fly and Perri immediately cheered. The boys also cheered, a second or two after their hearing came back.

"Now only Bec and Edge need dates for it." Heath said ruffling Edge's hair.

"Shut up bonehead." Edge grumbled shrugging Heath off.

"Actually I already have a date." Bec said. The mood of the room changed quite considerably.

"Who asked you?" Matt asked Clover, in an attempt to relieve the silence.

"I'm not telling. You'll find out tomorrow night." She replied coyly, almost flirtatiously.

"Who are you going with, Bec?" Edge demanded, cutting Clover off.

"It stays a secret until the dance." Bec replied with infuriating self-assurance.

"Do you guys have anything to wear for it? I didn't expect to go so I don't have anything for it." Clover asked the girls, trying to ignore the glares Bec and Edge were throwing at each other.

"You could always wear that red bikini. What? You look totally hot in it." Fly said when they sent her odd looks.

"I have something you could wear." Perri supplied. "But it might not fit. Don't worry we'll find you something. Between the four of us we'll be able to cobble something together."


End file.
